Being Bold
by stevenU
Summary: One day, Steven wonders if Yellow Diamond is any threat. Garnet says no, but what happens when she could be wrong? Terrible things, terrible things. Incomplete!
1. Prologue

**First chapter! Okay, here we go!**

 _Takes place after Friend Ship_

"Um...Garnet?" Steven whispered.

"Yes, Steven." Garnet replied.

Steven sat down next to Garnet, gripping her arm.

"Remember when Peridot sent that message to Yellow Diamond? Should...should we be worried?"

"Yes. But I think that message may have never even reach Yellow Diamond. We turned off the Hub. Hopefully, Yellow Diamond will never even come close to hearing the message."

"Do...do you see that, in the future, Yellow Diamond wouldn`t come?" Steven asked.

"Yes. I see many possibilities of this occurring. She probably wouldn`t come, Steven. Don`t worry."

"Thanks, Garnet." Steven said.

Then, Steven jumped off the couch and went up the stairs toward his bed. He felt a lot better knowing that Yellow Diamond probably wouldn`t come. He closed his eyes, then fell into a deep sleep.

 **This isn`t a good chapter, but it`s kind of necessary. Hm, I think I`m going to call this the prologue. Yeah, I am. Well, please review. Constructive and encouraging reviews welcomed.**

 **See ya next chapter!**

 **StevenU**


	2. Somewhere in space

**Chapter 2! One night! After this I`m done though. So, hope you like it!**

 _Millions of miles away from Earth..._

"Yellow Diamond, we have a message to you from Peridot." A green gem said.

"Let me see it. What did that dimwit mess up now?" A tall Gem replied.

"Hm...signal seems lost. The message must`ve been destroyed by some force, Yellow Diamond."

"Well! If the signal was lost, then why don`t you just tell me what she said!" Yellow Diamond screamed.

"Sorry, Yellow Diamond. She said that she is trapped on the Planet Earth and she`s lost everything."

"What? Rose`s army actually beat my top Gem, Jasper? Well, Jasper never got back to me. She must be trapped there too! Ugg... I`ll go deal with these Crystal Gems myself! Emerald, set a course for Earth, now!" Yellow Diamond yelled as she exit the room.

"Yes, Yellow Diamond." Emerald said as she saluted Yellow Diamond.

 **This just got good, right? Going to get even better the next chapter! Please review!**

 **See ya soon!**

 **StevenU**


	3. Breakfast!

**Welcome back! Hopefully I wouldn`t make any of my stories go into a long hiatus, so. Well, I guess I should just start writing this chapter...**

 _Back on Earth_...

"Steven! Breakfast!" Amethyst called to Steven.

"Coming!" Steven shouted back.

Steven ran down the steps to see what the Crystal Gems made for him. There were three plates, one made by each of them. Garnet made Steven mixed fruit. Amethyst went and bought Steven a pack of chaps in his favorite flavor. Pearl made Steven golden, fluffy pancakes.

"Thanks, guys! This looks really good!" Steven said.

Then, he sat down and ate his breakfast, unaware what was coming their way.

 _In space..._

"Emerald! How far are we from Earth?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Hm, well, this is Jupiter so I would say that we`re very close cause we`re already in the same star system." Emerald replied.

"So, how long until we get there?!" Yellow Diamond yelled.

"Let me see, Yellow Diamond. About a couple hours if we continue at this pace." Emerald replied back.

"Good. Get our weapons loaded and ready." Yellow Diamond said with a smile on her face.

 **Aw man! I cannot write a long chapter! Oh well. Please, review. That is very helpful to my work! Thanks!**

 **StevenU**


	4. What are you keeping from me?

**Chapter 4! Let`s see if I can make this one a long one...Cross your fingers...**

"Hey, Garnet!" Steven said after finishing his breakfast.

"Yes, Steven?" Garnet replied.

"What`s going to happen in the near future?"

Garnet stopped for a few moments to see into the future. Suddenly, her expression turned into shock.

"Um, Garnet?" Steven said, disrupting the silence.

"Um, Steven! Everything`s going to be just fine!" Garnet answered.

Amethyst leaned up to Garnet and whispered, "are you sure? I mean, you look like something`s wrong!"

Garnet whispered back to Amethyst. "I`m not sure...We`ll talk about it later in the temple."

"Oh c`mon Garnet! You cannot keep a secret from Steven! The last time that you tried he managed to save us from Space jail!" Amethyst shouted out loud.

"Amethyst! Shush! Steven doesn`t want to know this!" Garnet shouted.

"Know what? Garnet! I can handle this!" Steven shouted.

"No! This will only put you in danger! Steven, this is a matter for me and the other Gems! You cannot handle this like you did the last time!"

"Garnet. What danger will-" Pearl started to say.

"Pearl! We`ll talk about this in the temple! Pearl, Amethyst, into the temple, NOW!" Garnet shouted.

"Garnet, you should calm down! Please! I don`t like seeing you like this!" Steven said.

Suddenly, Garnet turned towards the temple, then walked into it. Pearl and Amethyst followed.

Steven began to wonder in his head, _What are the Gems keeping from me? Why can`t I know about it? What harm could it do to me?_

 **End of chapter 4! Has this gotten your interest yet? Please review! That is very helpful and can help me improve my work. Reviews help me a lot! Review for more!**

 **StevenU**


	5. Yellow Diamonds Here to Do WHAT!

**"** **Ba da ba ba ba I`m lovin` it! Make more plz!"-Ceruleanbeat04**

 **Thanks! I hope I can keep making more!**

 _In the temple..._

"Garnet! What was with that major freak out?" Amethyst asked the tall Gem.

"Yes, Garnet. I have to ask. Why were you so worried? I haven`t seen you so worried since that HomeWorld ship came to Earth." Pearl included.

"Steven could be terribly injured if we take him with us to confront Yellow Diamond." Garnet said in a sad tone.

"What?! Yellow Diamond`s coming?" Pearl and Amethyst said in unison.

"Yes. She got the message from Peridot. Now, she`s coming to Earth with a job to do, annihilate Rose Quartz, which we know as Steven."

"What`s for us? Do you see any futures that we win?" Pearl asked.

"Only two out of potential thousands." Garnet answered.

"So, we definitely, probably, _die_?" Amethyst asked, shocked.

"Yes. We`ll make sure Steven is safe though. That`s the best we can do for now." Garnet replied.

"Is that all? Cause that`s about all that we can take in?" Pearl asked.

"Yes. We`ll think of a plan later." Garnet said.

Then, all three turned towards the door, and went out.

 **End of chapter five and we still don`t see the ship? Eh, I`m short at writing chapters. I find a good place to end it but it`s too soon so...Goodnight!**

 **StevenU**


	6. Take Him to Keystone

**Chapter 6! Yes!**

 _Later that day_

The Gems walked out of the temple.

"Good news, Steven! You`re going to Keystone- _again_." Garnet said.

"Really?! Does dad need some more brushes?" Steven asked.

"No. It`s going to be just a road trip!" Garnet replied.

"Are you guys coming, too?" Steven asked.

"No, Steven. We got important business to attend to. Just, pack your stuff and you`ll be leaving shortly." Pearl said.

"Uh, guys! We better make sure Greg is okay with this!" Amethyst whispered to Pearl and Garnet.

"Amethyst! We`re telling him right now!" Pearl whispered back.

"Ready!" Steven said as he carried his Cheeseburger Backpack.

"Excellent! We better go get Greg!" Pearl said.

 _At "It`s a Wash!"_

"Hello, Greg! Are you ready for that road trip!" Pearl said as she winked.

"Uh, what-" Greg was interrupted by Amethyst holding her hand over his mouth.

The Gems then lead Greg to the back of the Carwash, away from Steven.

"Listen, Greg. Steven is in huge danger if he stays here. We need him to leave, _now_." Garnet said.

"What kind of danger?" Greg asked.

"You see, Greg, Yellow Diamond, the most powerful Gem, is coming to Earth to hunt down Steven and- how should I put this?" Pearl said.

"What Pearl means is that Yellow Diamond is out to kill Steven. And we need you to take him to Keystone." Amethyst said.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl screamed.

"WHAT?! Do you remember the last time?! Steven got a black eye and that wasn`t the most _powerful_ Gem?!" Greg screamed.

"Greg, calm down. We cannot let Steven know this." Garnet said.

"Okay. I`ll take him to Keystone." Greg finally answered.

 **More to come! Please review! That helps a lot!**

 **StevenU**


	7. Youre In

**Sorry for the long wait in chapters, I`m just working on a whole bunch of other stories AND I have this very long book report on this book called** ** _Chains_** **that I have to finish by the time school starts and I`m only on page 40 out of 300... So... Also, I hope there`s a new episode tonight, crossing my fingers.**

"You ready to go, Steven?" Greg asked.

"Yes! I just got to go grab one last thing in my room." Steven replied.

"Okay!"

Steven ran off towards his house and ran up the stairs. When he heard some whispering, he stopped, eavesdropping on the Gems.

"Good thing we could get Steven safe. At least this world will have one protector." Garnet said.

"Is there any way that we can protect ourselves?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst! This is for the greater good! If us dying means that Steven will be safe, then we will! And plus, Earth needs at least one protector." Pearl said.

Steven couldn`t stand to listen to this anymore. Did they not trust that he would be okay? Did they think that they had to risk their own lives for his own? Steven opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Steven! Ready to go to Keystone yet?" Pearl asked.

"Do you guys think I`m- _weak_?" Steven asked.

"What? Why would we ever think that?" Pearl asked.

"I-I overheard you. Why do you think I cannot help you? You guys are going to be risking your own lives when I can help you! Please, let me stay and help! If you guys die, I can`t live with myself!" Steven responded.

"Steven! The reason why we didn`t want you to know about this is cause there is a very small chance that we will win! Earth will need at least one protector." Garnet stated.

"But I need your guidance! I barely even know how to control my Gem. I could barely help without you! I would die the first chance I tried to defeat a monster! Please, please, understand! I want to help, and I know I can help!" Steven was starting to cry.

"Steven-" Pearl looked at Garnet and Amethyst. "Fine, you can help."

 **I can only make short chapters! Please review! It really does help and encourages me to write more! Anonymous comments are welcomed too!**

 **StevenU**


	8. Future Vision

**You`ll now have** to **bare even more with me now that school`s starting. +1,000 views! That`s awesome! Anyway, here`s chapter 8 for Being Bold!**

"'K Steven-man! You look ready to fight Yellow Diamond!" Amethyst said as she put on Steven`s helmet, the last thing to complete his armor.

"I look great!" Steven said, excited.

"Steven, you better be careful for this entire fight, because we don`t want you hurt." Pearl said in a serious tone.

"Pearl, I can see the path of fate as it stretches toward the horizon. Steven will be fine, Pearl." Garnet said, calmly.

"Are-are you sure?" Pearl asked.

"Don`t worry about it, Pearl. He will be fine." Garnet said. "If we do this right..."

"What!? So, if we mess this up then Steven will _get hurt?!_ " Pearl screamed.

"Calm down, P. Steven will be fine! Garnet can see the future, remember?" Amethyst said.

"Yeah! And I`m ready to fight!" Steven said, his armor shaking loosely on him.

"Uh, yeah..." Pearl said.

"Get in position, they`re coming!" Garnet ordered.

 **Leave you on a cliffhanger! Please review! It helps a lot!**

 **StevenU**


End file.
